


Runaway Baby

by wakeupyoursaints (untiltheliebecomesyourlife)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, idk i think that's up to the individual, this could be dubcon bc there's alcohol involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untiltheliebecomesyourlife/pseuds/wakeupyoursaints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au in which Gavin is a cocky casanova who picks up a timid gorgeous stranger named Michael in a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Baby

**Author's Note:**

> i was prompted by anonymous who sent me a pairing and the word "songbird" and the goal was to come up with an AU for a random song from my playlist; i hit shuffle and the song Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars came up so yeah this happened sorry it's kinda angsty oops (and it's only M because the sex is pretty vague again sorry)

Gavin sees him from across the bar, and it’s immediately clear he doesn’t come here often. He’s shaking a little as he orders his drink, and Gavin notes with a grin that the bartender brings him a tall, colorful, fruity thing with a cherry on top. Adorable.

It’s also clear that Gavin has to have him. His pale face is almost cherubic, framed by reddish-brown curls, and it’s lit up with that nervous smile and he’s just so naive looking in a way Gavin wants to completely wreck.

He makes his way over to the man, inconspicuously leaning forward at the bar so his shoulders brush his and Gavin smiles inwardly as he feels the man jump a little. Gavin addresses the bartender in a low, commanding voice.

"Two bourbon highballs, please. One with ice, one without."

He tilts his head towards his target, who widens his eyes. “I, uh… is that… are you ordering that for me?”

Gavin smirks, but it’s entirely nonthreatening - meant to put the lad at ease. He’s already getting flustered, and the blush in his cheeks is just as pretty as Gavin knew it would be. “Yeah, love, who else would I be ordering for?” 

The man laughs shortly, looking down at his feet. “I already have a drink.”

Gavin gives him an appraising glance. “That’s hardly a drink, it looks like it’s mostly fruit. Trust me, you want this one instead.”

"Oh? And why is that?" he replies, and Gavin can tell the man knows what’s going on here and is attempting to take part in the flirty banter, but he’s just so preciously uncertain. It makes Gavin want him more.

"Well, a discerning lad such as yourself… what’s your name, by the way?" he asks, crowding into his space a little bit more, just enough to make the man swallow audibly and bite his lip.

"Uh, Michael. I’m Michael," he says, and finally Gavin can put a name to the face. What a nice name, too, he thinks.

"Hello, Michael, I’m Gavin. Anyway, a discerning lad such as yourself surely has to appreciate a good bourbon, yeah? The stuff’s pretty top here."

He’s fully aware of the effect his accent and low tone have on his conquests, and he watches Michael set his drink down and let out a slow breath through pursed lips. “Yeah, alright.”

The bartender slides the drinks over to them, and Gavin hands Michael the one brimming with round ice cubes. Michael raises the tall glass to his lips and takes a sip, and Gavin can tell he’s trying not to pull a face at the taste; he knows they make them strong here.

He takes a hearty gulp of his own drink and smacks his lips. ”Excellent. I must say, though, you’re a bit behind.”

Michael looks up from his drink, still flushed, his bottom lip hovering at the rim. Gavin can’t look away from that; he’s imagining what it would look like if Michael’s mouth was around something else, and he has to bite back a lascivious grin.

"What? Behind on what?" he asks, and maybe he isn’t innocent on this front, but at least he’s pretending for Gavin and that’s kind of cute all the same.

"Drinks, of course. I’ve already had a few, and far as I can tell that tropical thing was your first. You should really get on my level, love," he finishes with a wink. Michael answers with a nod and a slight smile before taking a substantial drink, hardly displaying any distaste this time.

The rest of the night passes this way, with Gavin ordering another drink right as Michael finishes the last, and soon they’re both properly drunk. Gavin didn’t lie about being ahead, but he can hold his liquor a bit better, and it’s with an amused chuckle that he leans in and asks a disheveled, unfocused Michael if they can go back to his place.

Gavin never feels guilty about these things - you know, getting beautiful boys drunk and then going home with them - because it’s not like he ever forces it. They’re always so swept off their feet, and the worst harm he ever does them is leaving in the morning. Some people call it cruel; he always just says he’s a rolling stone.

And later, after Michael agrees and they make it out of the taxi and stumble through the front door, lips connected and hands roaming, Gavin knows it’ll be worth it, no matter what happens after.

Michael is expressive, little moans and sighs escaping into the shared space of their mouths or, when Gavin moves down to his neck, ringing out in the small space of the apartment.

Michael is gorgeous, hair disheveled perfectly when Gavin twists his hands into it and tugs, pale skin tinted a delicious red, throat covered in marks from Gavin’s lips and teeth.

Michael is desperate, falling back quickly onto the bed, stripping the two of their clothes without a second thought, gripping Gavin’s biceps as they go through preparation and digging his nails into Gavin’s back as he drives him into the mattress. 

Michael is surprising, coming (untouched) before Gavin and urging him on with filthy words and clutching fingers, kissing Gavin as he falls over the edge (and Gavin might shy away from things like that normally but he doesn’t mind at all).

Michael is a little wonder.

He makes Gavin not want to leave in the morning.

Gavin does though, and he tries not to picture the look on Michael’s face when he wakes up to an empty bed, because closing the door of the apartment settles guiltily in his stomach; he hasn’t felt anything like that in a long time.


End file.
